In the past, in the semiconductor memory devices, circuits have been miniaturized to thereby achieve an increase in capacity. However, since the miniaturization technology is approaching the limit, there has been proposed a stacked-type semiconductor memory device in order to achieve a further increase in capacity. In the stacked-type semiconductor memory device, a plurality of interconnections extending in a horizontal direction and a plurality of semiconductor members extending in a vertical direction are provided on a substrate, and between the interconnections and the semiconductor members, there are provided charge storage members. Thus, a memory cell transistor is formed in each of the cross parts between the interconnections and the semiconductor members. In such a semiconductor memory device, higher integration is requested.